wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Чёрный храм
|boss=Иллидан Ярость Бури |type=Рейд |lockout=1 неделя |level=70+ |players=25 |key=Нет |faction=Пеплоусты-служители |bosses= }}Чёрный храм расположен в восточной части Долины Призрачной Луны. Количество боссов - 9, прохождение данного подземелья - единственный способ поднять репутацию с фракцией Пеплоустов-служителей. thumb|Вид на Черный Храм История Давным-давно храм Карабора был самым почитаемым местом на Дреноре, но жрецы, возносившие там молитвы, давно мертвы, убиты жестокими орками, попавшими под власть демонической скверны. После этой бойни чернокнижники Совета Теней захватили святилище и дали ему новое имя – Черный храм. Когда Иллидан Предатель бежал на Дренор (ныне известный как Запределье), он изгнал верховного правителя храма – Властителя преисподней Магтеридона – и занял трон владыки расколотого мира. Несмотря на жестокое сопротивление со стороны жаждущих мести противников, Иллидан хочет установить новые порядки в Запределье, а оскверненный храм стал его дворцом, где он готов дать бой каждому, кто осмелится бросить ему вызов. География Четыре босса после Супремуса могут быть убиты в любом порядке. Но все они должны быть убиты, чтобы открылись двери к боссу Матушке Шахраз. Далее, после ее убийства, можно перейти к следующему этапу. Карты File:WorldMap-BlackTemple1.jpg|Канализация File:WorldMap-BlackTemple.jpg|Тренировочная площадка File:WorldMap-BlackTemple2.jpg|Святилище Теней File:WorldMap-BlackTemple3.jpg|Залы Страданий File:WorldMap-BlackTemple4.jpg|Пост Кровожада File:WorldMap-BlackTemple5.jpg|Приют Земных Наслаждений File:WorldMap-BlackTemple6.jpg|Чертог Власти File:WorldMap-BlackTemple7.jpg|Храмовая вершина Обитатели подземелья Доступ Though the attunement is no longer required to gain entrance to the Temple, you can still complete it. Below is a short guide on how to. First you have to complete . Then players adventuring in the Serpentshrine Cavern will have access to a quest from a Broken NPC named Seer Olum in Fathom-Lord Karathress's room (the quest is entitled ). After delivering a message to Akama, he informs Illidan of Kael'thas' treachery in order to attempt to prove his loyalty (Illidan believes him, but is still suspicious). You will then need to slay Al'ar in the Eye of Tempest Keep so that Akama can convince Illidan he is still loyal. The next part of the attunement involves killing Rage Winterchill, a lich boss, which is also the first boss in the Battle of Mount Hyjal instance. After this you are sent to Xi'ri outside the gates of Black Temple. You must slay the demonic Illidari forces outside the Temple in order to provide a distraction for Akama and Maiev to slip into the Temple undetected. After that Xi'ri rewards you with the . Добыча The Black Temple is a level 70 raid instance in Outland, containing tier 6 drops and . На момент дополнения World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria ими могут пользоваться классы Воин, Разбойник, Рыцарь Смерти, Монах Задания * * * Достижения * Мелочи *A quest line was published on the 1st of April 2007. This was a reference to the Hyjal attunement quest that technically requires players to complete most of the high-level dungeons in the game. Hyjal attunement was also a step in Black Temple attunement. *The planet Azeroth is visible in the southern sky from the courtyard where you fight [[Supremus]. It is also visible from the temple summit, although the view is cloudy. Материалы Галерея File:BT InstanceMap.jpg|Карта из аддона "Atlas" File:Illidan Stormrage Glowei.jpg|Иллидан на фоне Черного Храма Видео center|500px thumb|center|500px Изменения в обновлениях * Заметки Внешние ссылки For Killmovies from this zone, see the Bosskill Movies page. fr:Temple noir Категория:Рейды Категория:Рейды The Burning Crusade Категория:The Burning Crusade